Talk:Kira Stanger
Why was this page marked for deletion? :It's just a run-of-the-mill victim whose only physical appearance is likely her own corpse. That's not notable. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:58, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Wolf 91 (talk) 19:12, May 22, 2016 (UTC)Kira Stanger is not just any murder victim, She is the only murder victim of FBI Agent Dana Lewis.Wolf 91 (talk) 19:12, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Anything else? UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:15, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::Wolf 91 (talk) 20:29, May 22, 2016 (UTC)Kira Stanger is as notable as Emily Sullivan and that charecter has a page on this wiki.Wolf 91 (talk) 20:29, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::Just a run-of-the-mill, uncredited victim just like Emily and I'm marking that article for deletion too. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:51, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Wolf 91 (talk) 17:44, May 23, 2016 (UTC)Hay Kira and Emily are as important to the plots of the episodes they were in as Lisa Downey was in Hooked.Wolf 91 (talk) 17:44, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Wolf 91 (talk) 05:12, May 24, 2016 (UTC)Thank you for offering another article to tag for deletion! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:46, May 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Just because thous charecters did't apper while alive in the episode dous not mean that thier un important. Also the Emily Sullivan page and the Lisa Downey page have been on this wiki for a long time now why is it all of a sudden so important that they get deleated?Wolf 91 (talk) 05:12, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Because they're not notable. Stop trying to impose otherwise. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:25, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :Kira is notable because she was important to the plot of the Secrets Exhumed episode.Wolf 91 (talk) 05:03, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll repeat myself: she's just a run-of-the-mill victim whose only physical appearance is likely her own corpse. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:42, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes but she's still notable, she was very important to the plot of Secrets Exhumed. Take Shawn Becker for example his only physical appearance was his dead body after he was killed and the actor that played him was uncredited but he was important to the plot of the Chameleon episode and therefore that charecter has a page.Wolf 91 (talk) 04:51, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Becker was notable because he was a spree killer who started off the case. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:19, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Exactly he was notable because he was important to the plot of the episode he was in.Wolf 91 (talk) 20:16, June 13, 2016 (UTC) The actor who played Shawn Becker was uncredited but that charecter is still notable because he was important to the plot of the episode he was in, just like Kira Stanger, theirfor Stanger should have a page on this wiki.Wolf 91 (talk) 06:26, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :I have restored the initial discussion; legitimate talk page comments shouldn't be removed in the first place. I may take action if this is removed again. Before any action is taken or decisions made about whether this page is notable or not, there needs to be a lengthy, wiki-wide discussion about what exactly 'notable' is by the entire community. I've indicated elsewhere that on most wikis, everything and anything mentioned in an episode is fair game for an article, as the goal with most wikis is to be as complete as possible- but I digress. Please don't remove this again, and Wolf, read the above carefully before replying. 31dot (talk) 20:42, June 30, 2016 (UTC)